Making Memories
by SpellStorm
Summary: This is a one-shot about Christmas! Yay!


**Okay, so this story is definitely AU. The reason:**

**Maggie and Caleb are ascended, Lynne and Kyle are imprinted, and they're all in Tennessee. Normal, right? Except we're just going to ignore the end of Accordance and say they never went to London, okay? **

**And also, what would Christmas be without complete happiness? So for this story, Bish and Jen are imprinted. Don't ask me what happened with Maggie's vision or how they imprinted or why Jen allowed it. I **

**don't have that information. I just want this to be a very merry Christmas, and in order for that to happen, everyone needs to be happy and not staring miserably into each other's eyes.**

**Enjoy!**

"DECK THE HALLS WITH BOUGHS OF HOLLY, FA LA LA LA LA, LA LA, LA, LA!"

The loud but beautiful singing sank into my conscience and pulled me out of my sleep. Opening my eyes, I noticed that the door was open a crack, letting in a sliver of light. That's why the singing was so loud.

My right side, which is usually toasty-warm, was cold. I looked over anyway. Nope, no amazingly cute boy laying next to me. I frowned and started to reach out with my mind.

Just then the door swung open a little wider and a brown-haired head popped in.

"Good morning," Caleb said when he saw I was awake. He looked sort of guilty for not being next to me when I woke up.

I slipped out of the bed and walked over to him, looping my arms loosely around his neck.

"Morning to you, too," I said happily, my body immediately reacting to the touch of his skin against mine.

He bent down to kiss me. Our lips had barely brushed when the door was yanked open.

"Hey Maggie, are you - oops!"

Caleb sighed as I pulled away and turned in his arms, which were around my waist, to face the girl in the hall.

"Hey, Lynne," I greeted her.

She smiled sheepishly. "Well, I guess that answers that question." A glance at her mind told me she'd been coming to wake me up. We were going shopping today.

I also saw something even more exciting.

"Honey buns?"

Lynne jerked in surprise but then remembered my ability. "Oh, yeah, I forgot to mention that. Kelly made some for breakfast; they should still be warm."

She hadn't even finished speaking before I was racing down the stairs and into the kitchen, sliding onto a stool at the island.

Kyle's mom Kelly turned around and smiled at me.

"Here you go," she said, placing a plate of two honey buns in front of me. I dug in.

I heard laughing behind me and turned. Kyle stood in the kitchen doorway, an amused smile on his face, holding Lynne's hand.

"I see you found the honey buns," he said, his voice filled with laughter.

I gave him a look. "Yes, I have." Then I resumed eating.

Lynne sat next to me and helped herself to one. "I don't get it. I mean, yeah, they're good, but I don't see what gets you so excited."

I sighed. "They're just so good! Kyle, you've known me since kindergarten. Have I ever gone one day without a honey bun?"

"Not that I know of," he replied.

Just then Caleb came in and sat on my right. "So what are we doing today?" he asked, as he did everyday. He always left the plans up to me, unless he had to do something that couldn't be ignored.

"It's up to you, Kyle, and Bish," I said. "Lynne, Jen, and I are going shopping."

"And I can't come?" he asked. I knew he wasn't upset about not going shopping - hey, I can read his mind, I know he doesn't enjoy it, although he does try - but apprehensive about us being apart.

I laid a hand on his arm. "We'll be fine, Caleb. There are three of us."

"But only you have an ability."

"Yeah, but all of us know karate. And anyway, if anything happens, I'll just get worked up and explode some light bulbs, we'll be perfectly fine."

Caleb sighed. "You're right. Sorry, I know I'm being really overprotective."

"Don't apologize. I love it when you're overprotective. It makes me feel safe."

Caleb and I stared at each other for a moment, brown looking into green, not speaking out loud or mentally, just reveling in our love for one another.

Someone cleared their throat, breaking our focus. "Okay, well, you better get dressed, Maggie," Lynne said. "Bish and Jen should be here soon, and I doubt you want to go shopping in that." She looked

pointedly at my usual sleep attire: my sleep shorts and one of Caleb's t-shirts.

I blushed and got up to get ready. Caleb followed me back upstairs to the guest room we always stayed in when we weren't sleeping at my house. The closet was full of clothes: one side was mine, the other

Caleb's.

I had just changed into my black floral lace-back T and dark-washed skinny jeans when the door banged open once again. That was the only problem with staying at Kyle's house; no privacy. Even at my

house, my dad gave Caleb and I space. Here, it was one door opening after another.

"Hi, Maggie!" a little voice shouted happily, and I felt small arms wrap around me.

"Hey, Maria," I greeted the eight-year-old, giving her a soft squeeze.

"When did you come over?" she asked.

"Last night. I would've said hello but you were already in bed."

"Is Momma here?" By 'Momma' she meant Caleb's older sister, Jen.

"No, she's at my house. But hey, your momma, Lynne, and I are going to be gone today, so maybe Bish will play dolls with you!"

"YAY!" she squealed, jumping up and down a few times before racing out the door.

Caleb put his arms around my waist and looked at me sternly. "And does Bish know he'll be playing with dolls?" he inquired.

"Nope, but he's got it coming for him. The other day he made a joke about my honey bun consumption in front of Beck, and they both laughed! This is payback." I snuggled into his embrace. "Is that so bad?"

Caleb caved. "I think it's justice," he replied, and began lowering his head...

Just as the front door opened and Jen's voice called out.

"Maria?" she said at the same time Bish called, "Maggie?"

Small footsteps raced down the hallway and I caught a glimpse of a Maria-looking blur as it passed the still-open bedroom door.

Caleb grunted in frustration and followed me as I headed down the stairs. "One of these days..." he began, leaving the sentence open for anything.

Bish looked up as Bish and I rounded the corner into the living room. "Hey, sis. Sleep well?"

He already knew the answer to that.

"Of course. You?"

He smiled. "Amazing." He winked at Jen, who blushed and batted his arm playfully.

"Oh, you hush. There is a child in the room."

"She can't hear me," Bish assured his significant, gesturing to Maria who was now plopped in front of the TV, watching some Nickelodeon show about a girl who runs a web show with her two best friends.

Lynne and Kyle entered the room.

"Ready to go?" Lynne asked.

I ran upstairs to grab my bag and shoes. When I returned downstairs, everyone took a minute to say goodbye to their significant, and then we were off.

After three hours we decided to stop for lunch. We headed to the best place in town, the 25 Hour Diner, to eat. I had fun talking to the staff, of whom I'd been one of until a little while back. We joked around

for a while and then got hit the stores again.

It was almost 7 p.m. when we finally got back to Kyle's house. We quickly hid the evidence of our day in the back corner of the garage before going inside and seeing the funniest thing ever.

Bish, Kyle, and Caleb were all on the floor, surrounded by doll clothes and accessories. Each of them held a doll.

Marie looked up when the door opened. "Hi, Momma! Hi, Lynne! Hi, Maggie!" she greeted happily.

The guys took this as permission to get up and came over to us.

"Don't. Say. A word," Bish said.

We didn't. But we did laugh a bit.

Okay, a lot.

But can you blame us? They were playing with dolls, even if it was for Maria.

Some moments can't be forgotten.

Three days later...

"WAKE UP, WAKE UP, WAKE UP!" a voice screamed into my ear.

I sat up quickly. "What? What happened, what's wrong?" I asked, my voice slurred with sleep.

Maria was sitting on my legs, bent over Caleb, hitting his arm repetitively with her hands.

Caleb sat up. "Morning, Maria," he said calmly, as if this happened on a daily basis.

She's always like this, every year. You get used to it.

And then it hit me.

It was Christmas.

I smiled at the little girl, who had crawled up my body to sit in my lap. "Merry Christmas, Maria," I said.

"Merry Christmas!" she replied enthusiastically. "Let's go! Everyone's downstairs!"

I stood up and waited for Caleb to round the bed. He was about to kiss me but I felt a tug on my arm.

"Come _on_! There are _presents_ under the tree! You can be mushy later, let's _go_!" Maria exclaimed. She looked truly hilarious, trying so hard to drag me and Caleb to the door. We let her lead us down the

stairs.

When we got to the living room, I gasped. I was used to Christmas at home, with a small tree and a few present for each person. This was nothing like that.

The entire wall that the tree was in front of was littered with wrapped packages. It was extremely amazing and overwhelming at the same time.

"Finally," Kyle said. I blushed a little and noticed my dad was standing by the TV. I smiled at him.

"Alright, now we can start," Caleb's dad Peter said, getting everyone's attention.

Caleb pulled me to sit on the couch as Peter grabbed a festively-wrapped box from the huge pile.

"Maria," he said.

Maria squealed and grabbed the present, tearing the paper off.

"Kaya!" she exclaimed.

"It's an American Girl doll," Caleb whispered in my ear. I nodded.

It went on like that for awhile. Maria got all her presents - which, according to Caleb, always happened, so she didn't get impatient - and then everyone else was handed boxes and we started in like little

kids.

Like Maria, actually.

I got a lot of things: a blue Ice watch from Jen; an adorable green dress from Lynne; a pair of cute sandals from Kyle (no doubt picked out by Lynne); a Vera Bradley case for my Kindle from Bish; and a few

hair clips from Maria. Among other things.

Finally, Caleb approached me with a medium-sized box.

"Merry Christmas, Maggie," he said and handed it to me.

I slowly ripped the paper off and gasped.

It was an American Girl doll, one of the new ones, I think. The box said 'Marie-Grace'.

I looked up at Caleb in amazement. "How did you...?"

"I dug around in your mind again when you were sleeping," he admitted. "It wasn't hard; you were already thinking about past Christmases. I saw that you'd always wanted one but knew you'd never be

able to have one."

I flung my arms around him and squeezed. "Thank you, Caleb. I love it." I reached behind the tree and dragged out a long box. "This is yours."

Caleb sat on the floor and took the paper off the box.

"Aw, Maggie, baby," he whispered. He smiled down at the acoustic guitar box.

"I know yours is a little old and you only have your electric, so I figured -"

I was cut off by a kiss, but I didn't mind in the least. I wrapped my arms around Caleb, his already around me, and kissed him with everything I had.

I didn't even care that everyone was there. 

**So how was it? I'm sorry, I just had to put that honey bun thing in there. It's like Sherry's addiction to coffee, you just have to add it.**

**Anyway, leave reviews, please! I'm planning on making a few more one-shots sometime, so keep checking in!**


End file.
